The Lonely One's
by roora natachi
Summary: Ok i am new at this so...Inuyasha has lost kikyou and now he must reveal his true feelings for kagome but what happens next?


Disclaimer: I do not own in part or whole anything pertaining to the anime or manga.I am just a fan of inuyasha that is making a fanfic.

**CHAPTER 1: THE REALIZATION **

As I walk through town with kagome I wonder what life would be like without

her. Then I hear her sweet voice. The sweet sent of her hair and it takes

me back to times long ago with kikyo. 'Oh kikyo why did you have to die? Why can't you be here now?' "Inuyasha!" I hear kagome yell and I look over at her. In her face I see kikyo but the way I see kagome is through her eyes. "Inuyasha what are you thinking?" I look at her and say "what, oh I was just thinking". She looked at me then she looks away and says "we should set up camp soon it is getting dark". "oh,right I will get the fire wood" I get the wood and make sure kagome has everything that she needs then I just realize that I only have one day until the new moon! I hurry back to the group and kagome says "inuyasha, songo and I are going to bathe in the spring. Please watch miroku to make sure he does not spy on us." I look at her and say "fine, but take shippo with you he STINKS!" shippo looks over at me and says "hey! Don't pick on me , im just a little kid" I hit him on the head and sit on the ground next to miroku. The girls leave with shippo and I stare up to the sky. "Miroku how do you um…know… um….never mind" I hid my face in my hair. "What is it you want to ask inuyasha?" miroku says. I look over at him and say "do you promise not to laugh?" he nods his head and I ask "How do you know when a person is the real thing and you are going to be with them forever?" He looks over at me and says "are you talking about kagome?" I look away and say "yes I think I like her a lot but I do not want her to know that yet!" He looks up "well I do not know, I guess you will just know and that will be the end. You will finally get together and be happy" Inuyasha looks up "I have one day until I turn back into a human" Miroku looks at inuyasha "then we must hurry to get you into hiding for tomorrow night will be a long one maybe you should return with kagome to her time?" Inuaysha looks off to the distance "I do not know if I want to be alone with her. These feelings are strong…I know now I LOVE KAGOME!" inuyasha says a little louder than he wanted to. His face turns red and he looks away from miroku. "Um I will go and check on kagome and songo" as inuyasha walks away he smells something farmiliar kagome's tears what is she crying about! Inuyasha thins to himself. He slowly sneaks up on the two of them" I just love inuyasha so much but I know he will never love me the way I love him because of kikyou! Maybe I should just give up on it accept it as it is I will never be able to show inuyasha my true feelings" kagome says as she buries her head into songo's shoulder she loves me too? inuyasha runs over to kagome as she is naked and hugs her wet body against his. She gasps and as her mouth is open inuyasha possessively kisses kagome.long and strong. Finally he pulls away and kagome's face is red from embarrassment "inu……inuyasha!" she says barely audible.inuyasha picks kagome up and races to the well he jumps in and brings her to her room. He opens the window and sets her down on her bed. He kneels down in front of her and says "kagome I love you!" then he catches her mouth with his and kisses her. She deepens the kiss and opens her mouth to let his tongue slid in.he is kissing me…he LOVES ME! Kagome thinks as inuyasha pulls away. "Oh inuyasha I love you too" she hugs him and realizes she is naked. She blushes and grabs her pillow off her bed to cover up and gasps as inuyasha pulls off his cloths to expose his well muscled body "kagome be my mate" he looks down at her beautifully white body. As he traces her body with his eyes she does the same to his until her eyes fall upon his face set in a loving smile "inuyasha I do not think we should do this tonight" he stares at her "why not?" oh no that is not what I mean! Kagome thinks to herself "um...i mean….i do not think I am ready for that yet" inuyasha grabs her up into his arms and holds her against him "we will go at your pace. I will not push you into it I promise" as he kisses her on the lips.

**Well that is the end of chapter one hope you liked it please R&R **


End file.
